


Name

by Cookiechansenpai



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, More fluffy, not very romantic ofc, some fic based on a headcanon, this is set during their elementary school days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiechansenpai/pseuds/Cookiechansenpai
Summary: She never liked her name. But she started somehow appreciating it more than before when he said that he liked it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise! Yes, I ship these two peeps and no one can stop me! 
> 
> So this is actually based on a headcanon that I saw on tumblr, where Gou never corrects Sousuke whenever he'd call her 'Gou' instead of 'Kou' because he once told her that her name was cute when they were kids, and she never forgot. 
> 
> My friend even drew it, so I decided to write about it to calm down my raging feels for this underrated ship.

"Matsuoka Gou" 

A name that sounds so boyish, a name that she never liked. She'd been made fun of by everyone in her class during primary school because of her name. She cried a lot of times to her mom, asking her why did they even gave her a boyish name, instead of one which is more appropriate for a girl like her. During her 6th birthday, she even wished for her name to be changed to something that sounds more girly like, "Ami", "Yuki", or even "Umi". There was also that time when she asked her older brother, Rin, to exchange names with her. 

At one point in her childhood, she learned to somehow love her name as she discovered that it was her dear father who gave it to her. She loved him so much, and the name reminded her of him since then. Instead of totally hating it, she insisted everyone to call her 'Kou' since it still sounds very similar to 'Gou', but a little bit feminine. 

"My name is Kou!!" She shouted at the group of boys from her class who were bullying her. Rin wasn't around to defend her like usual, so she was just on her own, trying her best to be strong to make them go away. But they weren't stopping, and she was already crying because it's all too much and she couldn't take all of it anymore. 

"Shut up. Get away from her." A familiar voice said which made Gou raise her head and turn towards where the voice came from. The tall, teal-eyed boy stood in front of her, glaring at the group of boys and looking ready to fight if ever the situation calls for it. 

Clearly though, the boys got intimidated as Sousuke is a lot bigger than the typical boy of their age. It was a relief to him too, since he hated causing trouble, and he avoids it as much as possible. Once they were out of sight, Sousuke crouched down to where Gou was sitting. 

"Hey, they're not here anymore. You can stop crying now, Gou." He said, which made her cry even more. She really hated hearing how her name sounds like. Sousuke is her friend. He's basically like a big brother to her, too, as he grew up alongside with her and her brother. How could he not understand that she's 'Kou' no matter how many times she tried correcting him?

"I told you; It's Kou!" She corrected him, voice evidently angry as she clenched her fist and looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow, confused why she was acting that way. 

"Why would you change your name? You're Gou, right?" 

"So what if I am?" She suddenly blurted out, but the boy didn't seemed fazed at all. Instead, he stepped closer to her and placed a hand over her head, ruffling her hair gently as he flashed her one of his rarest smiles. 

"But I think Gou is cute." Her eyes went wide as he said those words. He thought it was cute, despite all of these years that she spent hating her own name, and she honestly felt bad about lashing out on him. 

"You really don't have to care about what others think of your name. Personally, I think it's cute, and it's kind of awesome that your dad gave it to you, isn't it?" The teal-eyed boy was surprised when Gou suddenly hugged him and buried her face on his chest. Like any typical pre-pubescent boy, Sousuke blushed, but he didn't push her away. Gou was like a little sister to him, and he cares a lot for her, just as much as how Rin cared for her. 

A small smile crossed his face once again and he returned her embrace. He was happy that he could do something to make her feel better about herself, and he knew that he'd always be there for her whenever she needed him.


End file.
